


What Could Go Wrong?

by Lecter_Graham



Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, Dr. Strange - Fandom, Jane Austen Bookclub, Strange Bookclub
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecter_Graham/pseuds/Lecter_Graham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While driving home one night, Grigg comes across Kaecilius-his favourite comic book villain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Go Wrong?

It was 9:20 at night, and the only light was from the luminous moon and the streetlamps, lined up like soldiers. His car lights were broken, and Grigg knew that he would have to pay a shit tonne to fix them. He considered taping some kind of portable light to the front of his car, but he figured that would look too tacky. 

He prayed to a random god or goddess that he wouldn’t crash and die, or kill something or someone. He was lucky, but only partially. He hit someone, but (thankfully) they didn’t die. 

Of course, Grigg didn’t purposely hit the man. Of course he didn’t, in fact, it wasn’t even his fault. He was temporarily blinded by a flashing white light. It happened around 9:27 pm, and when it was over, it was 9:22 pm. 

The man he hit just stood there, after taking a hit from the car that would send anyone else flying across the road. The man stood there, without a drop of blood or a wound on him, and stared at Grigg. 

Grigg was a reasonable civilian, and promptly exited his car. He rushed to man, and recited the whole “I’m so sorry! Are you ok? Do you need an ambulance?”. 

Grigg only got as far as “you” when he recognized the man he had hit. He couldn’t believe it at first, it seemed impossible-it was impossible. 

But it wasn’t. Realization hit him harder than his car had hit the grey-haired man. 

The grey-haired man who happened to be Kaecilius. 

Kaecilius - the comic book villain. 

Grigg knew how stupid and bizarre it sounded, also not to mention how fucking impossible. But yet, here Kaecilius was. Grigg also did try to reason with the possibility. Maybe he’s just cosplaying, or He may just be wearing the same makeup as Kaecilius unintentionally and coincidentally have the exact same facial features as him. 

Grigg nearly laughed at the thought, he figured that he was just over-reacting, and that his eyes were playing tricks on him. He figured that until the man opened his mouth, and said: 

“I’m Kaecilius, who are you and what are you doing?” Kaecilius’ voice boomed like thunder, and that was when Grigg realized that this man wasn’t a cosplay.

“How did you get here? I’m Grigg…” Grigg could feel himself tremble, his forehead was covered in sweat, matting his brunette curls to face. 

“Do you know of travelling through dimensions and time?” Kaecilius asked, he eyed the younger man curiously. 

“Y-yes, did you travel here?” Grigg figured that was an intelligent question, especially when considering the man he was talking to was his second favourite villain- the first was Dormammu, who was twice as scary and one quarter as sexy. 

“Not intentionally, I don’t believe this is the right dimension,” Kaecilius said, “I need to get back now,” 

Grigg assumed that this was akin to calling your mom’s office, but instead dialing the wrong number and getting the post office - but way more severe. 

“Well I have a lot of books on that kind of stuff at my apartment, you can read them if you want…” Grigg offered before he could stop himself. He felt like an idiot, and one that would probably be dead by the morning-however that felt. Of course there wasn’t a handbook on how to deal with a comic book villain from a different dimension, so you couldn’t exactly blame Grigg. 

“Alright then, take me.” Grigg stared at him for a moment, then registered what he was telling him. 

“Sure, yeah just get in my car-” 

“The machine you tried to kill me with?” 

“No- well, it didn’t kill you, nor did I intend to kill you,” Grigg said hastily and jumped into his car. Kaecilius followed, and they drove steadily to Grigg’s apartment. 

********** GRIGG’S APARTMENT******* 

Grigg’s apartment was clean-ish. Like the average home, there were shoes here and there, some plates in places they shouldn’t be, and miscellaneous items scattered throughout the house. It wasn’t messy enough to appear on ‘Hoarders’, but it definitely not clean enough to appear in a magazine that showcased attractive apartments and houses. He was happy with his flat. 

He was also proud of his comic book collection. Over the years he had gathered at least 100 comics, all of them ranging from being released 30 years ago, to being released last week. All of them were of different series, different heroes, different villains and so on and so forth. Kaecilius was intrigued by them- picking each book up, flipping through the pages and sometimes running has fingers across the illustrations. He looked through at least 30 comics, before finally studying one from the pile. 

At this point, Grigg was seated at a table and on his third glass of shandy. He was almost nodding off, when Kaecilius angrily stomped over to him. 

“I am in this book! This book has drawn and written all the things that I did in my other dimension,” Kaecilius looked shocked, just downright surprised- and even a little frightened.   
“I know… but how was I supposed to tell you?” Grigg gulped, he hadn’t finished Kaecilius’ entire comic series, but from what he knew, Kaecilius’ could kill a man in a second. He didn’t want to experience that first hand, either. 

Grigg wanted to comfort Kaecilius, oddly enough. He felt like that would be equivalent to sticking your hand inside the mouth of a hungry tiger, but he didn’t care. He supposed a villain had more self-control than a hungry tiger-or at least he hoped. 

Kaecilius slammed the book down on the table, and paced around the room in frustration. He didn’t stop doing this until he spotted a lego, which was supposed to be of him. He picked it up, inspected it, the continued pacing in circles. 

Grigg got up, and walked towards the distressed villain. If someone had told Grigg a few years back that he was going to be comforting a villain from his favourite comic, he would probably be very concerned for them. Yet here he was, trying to help a supposedly fictional character to get back to his supposedly fictional dimension. 

“I-it’s ok, I promise, I’ll help you get back home, ok?” Grigg attempted to assure the villain. 

“Do you promise to help me?” Kaecilius asked, Grigg could feel the blood draining from his face. What the hell was he supposed to say? “No, I’d rather not,” ? Grigg promised Kaecilius that he would help, realizing that he was screwing up majorly by doing this. 

Fuck it, I might as well Grigg thought, and gave the villain a reassuring pat on the shoulder. 

What could go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I'm planning on writing more to this story. Please leave a kudos and/or comment. My twitter is @Lambert_Lecter, if you wanna tweet me anything. Grazie!


End file.
